Navidades
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: SongFic Sakuno decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Ryoma pero el no se siente bien en esta epoca del año... lean!


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de The Prince Of Tennis, es un song fic con la canción de Miranda "Navidad" esta idea me venia rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo pero fue ahora que me decidí a escribir xDD ehh dejen review!

Disclaimer: The prince of tennis no me pertenece, es de algún tipo que se le prendió el foco y dijo (en japonés claro) "hagamos un anime sobre un chico que juega tennis y entra en un club donde conoce a muchos amigos xDD, nah hablando en serio no es mió. PERO SYUSUKE FUJI SI LO ES ¬¬! Así que déjenmelo quieto u.u.

**Navidad **

**_Yo que tu ni me acercaría a mi _****_  
_****_cuando las luces viene y van, _****_  
_****_regálame algo de soledad._**

**La verdad no había una explicación lógica del por que el en la víspera navideña se encontraba tan irritable y deprimido, claro el siempre era indiferente y eran pocas las personas con las que el se llevaba bien o eran sus "amigos". **

**Se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, el 24 de diciembre… navidad. El odiaba navidad, no se sentía bien esos días (nahh la regla xDD) no tenia ánimos para nada. ¡Ni para el tenis! increíble ¿no? Solo se quedaba en su casa y a veces salía a caminar sin un rumbo preciso. **

**Hoy había decidido pasear por un parque, era una vista hermosa ver a los árboles cubiertos de nieve y a algunos muñecos y ángeles de nieve en el suelo, estaba haciendo frío pero no lo suficiente para estar metido en su casa sufriendo por su depresión injustificada. No, mejor era salir a pasear y distraerse un poco con el ambiente. Se sentó en una banca y se recostó del espaldar. **

**_Hoy es el día en que todo mal, _****_  
_****_no quería pero navidad llego y nada _****_  
_****_me deprime más_**

**1414141414141414**

**Ella había tomado una decisión, le diría a Ryoma sus sentimientos no podía seguir guardando eso por dentro, solo se auto torturaba, claro existía la posibilidad de que el no le correspondiera y que pasara una vergüenza horrible… pero también podría corresponderle, tenia pocas posibilidades, pero las tenia. **

**Ahora caminaba hacia la casa de Ryoma, ya habían salido de vacaciones por el invierno así que no podía hablar con el en la escuela y ella no quería esperar a que se reanudaran las actividades escolares. Las calles estaban congestionadas de personas comprando obsequios navideños así que prefirió tomar una ruta mas tranquila… por el parque (el destino… neh? xDD) seguía caminando pensando en la forma en que se lo diría, se fijo en un banco que estaba ocupado por un chico con un abrigo de color verde oscuro. **

**- ¿Será el? – Se cuestionaba Sakuno- bueno si no es el, solo sigo de largo (xDD ahh cosa practicada por mi!) **

**Correctamente si era Ryoma, ella se había detenido enfrente del chico quien la observo de pies a cabezas para reconocerla **

**- Ryoma… hola- saludo sonrojada- **

**-Hola- saludo sin ganas, de veras no estaba de animo para ninguna conversación- ¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-Pues… veras… yo…- su corazón latía rápidamente y el rubor en sus mejillas estaba aumentando- yo quería decirte… **

**- ¿Qué? – pregunto impaciente y con un poco de curiosidad **

**- que… - respiro profundamente, las palabras ya estaban formadas solo faltaba articularlas- Ryoma… tu me gustas! **

**- … - el solo la miro sorprendido, ella siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba al hablarle pero no sabía que le gustase, no estaba en el grupo de niñas escandalosas que gritaba que lo amaban- ¿Qué? **

**- yo… tengo sentimientos por ti, desde hace algún tiempo pero no fue hasta ahora que me decidí a decirte- hablaba sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- por eso vine hasta aquí. **

**-… lo siento pero… perdiste tu viaje- ella dejo de mirar hacia otro lugar para posar su mirada en el- no tengo tiempo para cursilerías de amor, solo me interesa jugar tenis por lo tanto… no correspondo tus sentimientos.**

**_Es como si algo de mí_**

**_Cierre la puerta que ayer abrí._**

**_Aunque golpeéis nunca estaré_**

**_Estoy hundido en mi jardín._**

**-… ya veo- había sido una estupida… pensar que Ryoma quizás sintiera algo por ella, que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, y ahora no le quedaba mas nada que su corazón roto en pedazos y la gran tristeza que la embargaba- claro, tu prioridad es el tenis, debí suponerlo antes de hacer el ridículo… feliz navidad.**

**Después de estas palabras se fue corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas con sus parpados apretados fuertemente, choco con un árbol que no había visto cayendo hacia atrás por el impacto, Ryoma se levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse, estaba sangrando y tenía la nariz enrojecida.**

**-Es mejor que vayas a un hospital a que te revisen, podrías haberte fracturado- dijo observándola con ojos indiferentes pero con un pequeño dejo de preocupación. **

**-No importa…- se soltaba de su agarre- adiós. **

**Volvió a correr solo que esta vez si se fijaba en el camino, Ryoma la siguió con la mirada hasta que se mezclo entre la gente, era preocupante lo de su nariz. **

**-Que niña tan tonta- dio media vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, caminando sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta las palabras que le había dicho Ryusaki, como había dicho antes en estos días el era muy indiferente… no le tomaba importancia a nada ni a nadie. **

**Al llegar a su hogar vio a su gato… correr detrás de una pelota de tenis, que fácil se entretenía, dejo los zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente… su papá se había disfrazado de Santa y lo fastidiaba constantemente con su "Jojojo", no toleraba a nadie y menos a su padre con su actitud infantil… Se sentó sobre su cama y luego se recostó, recordando todo lo que le había dicho Ryusaki, una duda embargo su mente en esta época todo le resultaba indiferente incluso el tennis y nadie puede negar que le apasiona… pero como que en estos días obviaba sus sentimientos ¿Estaría pasando lo mismo con Sakuno? ¿En verdad no sentía nada por ella? ¿Nada? **

**-Quizás… si me lo hubiera dicho en otro momento… maldición ¿por que en navidad? – pensaba, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera intentar organizar sus pensamientos, solo quedarse en ese estado sin nada que lo justificara- Tal vez… sienta algo por ella pero en realidad no puedo saberlo en estos momentos, solo no puedo. **

**-¡Primo! ¿Vas a comer? – pregunto su prima sin atreverse a entrar a su pieza, conocía el temperamento de Ryoma en estos días, hasta había llegado a pensar que era alguna etapa de la pubertad única en su primo (xDD juahahaha).**

**_Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días_**

**_Yo quiero pensar un poco_**

**_Lo que tengo que hacer._**

_**Y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada**_

**_Podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción._**

**-No- respondió secamente mientras se tapaba el rostro con una almohada- **

**- Sabes Ryoma tu siempre te pasas las navidades así, cuando en realidad es tiempo de celebrar y mas por que es tu cumpleaños… - el la escuchaba atentamente sin provocar sonido alguno- quizás este año podrías hacer algo para mejorar tu animo… tienes amigos nuevos, sal con ellos.**

**-No te pedí ninguno de tus comentarios- respondió quitando la almohada de su cara e incorporándose- no me fastidies (nah igualito a mi xD) **

**- A veces eres hiriente, deberías pensar antes de hablar- dijo alejándose lentamente del lugar- así puedes lastimar a personas muy importantes para ti y eso seria… lamentable. **

**Esas palabras sonaban en su mente "podrías lastimar a personas muy importantes" lo que le había dicho Sakuno generaría consecuencias… negativas debido a la forma en que el reacciono. Debía tratar de organizar su mente, evadir los malos sentimientos y tratar de concentrarse en descubrir lo que en realidad sentía. **

_**Es algo mucho más fuerte que yo**_

_**No puedo hacerme entrar en razón,**_

_**Sabes que esto no me hace feliz. (Aunque lo entiendas así)**_

Echizen llevaba un buen rato en su cama tratando de pensar… estaba equivocado, buscaba en el lugar incorrecto las respuestas no estaban en su mente si no en su corazón, el mismo que se alegraba cada vez que tenia una buena conversación con sus amigos sin que estos lo sofocaran, el que muy en sus adentros se sentía orgulloso cada vez que ganaba un juego (aunque lo negara y actuara sin importancia), el que latía rápidamente si caminaba junto a esa chica de clinejas… quizás si le gustaba… no, definitivamente si sentía algo por ella. Aunque no lo podía saber con certeza no le había gustado nadie antes lo único que le importaba era el tennis, ese era su mundo.

-¿Qué dices corazón, tenemos tiempo para el amor? – se pregunto a si mismo, después de eso sonrió y miro la hora, era tarde pasaban de las 11 pm (tardísimo! A esa hora yo toy despierta xDD) – ni modo habrá que esperar hasta mañana.

Cerro la ventana que la había dejado abierta, se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos, quien sabe… tal vez soñaría con ella.

_**Hay una voz dentro de mí**_

_**Que me recuerda que te mentí**_

_**Suena peor en la canción**_

_**No es para tanto pero igual si.**_

1414141414141414

El cielo estaba nublado, la noche anterior había nevado por eso el tiempo estaba mas frió, era el 23 de diciembre, años antes el ni siquiera se molestaba en levantarse solo dormía y se despertaba para comer el almuerzo, pero hoy no, el tenia algo muy importante que hacer haría algo para cambiar la rutina de las navidades monótonas y tristes, esta navidad iba a hacer algo mas que sentirse mal.

Se levanto de su cama un poco somnoliento pero decidido, se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera, seria mejor darse un baño calido antes de salir con todo ese frío (ususu - yo quiero ver! - ). Al salir de la ducha se seco y se vistió debido al clima se decidió poner unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas, se coloco sus zapatos, su gorra y salio de la habitación, paso por la cocina y sus familiares se asombraron de verlo y a la vez estaban un poco asustados, Ryoma siempre los ignoraba o simplemente les decia lo fastidiosos y molestos que le resultaban.

- Ryoma… no sabia que ibas a desayunar- dijo su madre alarmada- ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Nada- respondió secamente, tomo un vaso de leche (para crecer sano y fuerte xD)- voy a salir.

- ¿Con este frío?- pregunto su padre un poco incrédulo mientras lo observaba agarrar su abrigo y ponérselo.

-Si- terminaba de colocarse unos guantes y abrió la puerta- Bye.

De verdad que hacia frío, pero el no lo tomaba en cuenta por una vez en su vida estaba sintiendo algo llamado amor (como si hubiera vivido tanto juahahaha risa burlona) quería vivirlo y expresarlo por que "_Estoy sintiendo algo… y me esta gustando_" pensó mientras dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de las condiciones climáticas había personas en las calles, la vida continuaba y no iban a dejar sus actividades solo por una cosa tan irrelevante como la navidad (que pasa! navidad es pura happiness xD).

Se estaba acercando al lugar donde vivía Sakuno, los nervios empezaban a atacarlo y también un ligero sonrojo aunque eso podía excusarlo con el frío… camino unos pasos más y se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta., indeciso entre tocar o no, quizás se arriesgaba demasiado, ¿y si ella se volvía una distracción? ¿No podría jugar bien cada vez que pelearan? No había experimentado nunca antes eso así que le tenia un poco de miedo a lo desconocido. De repente antes de tocar el timbre se arrepintió, solo era una confusión mas nada.

- Sakuno anda a revisar el buzón- ordeno su mamá desde adentro de la casa-.

- Si, ya voy- ryoma escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y se quedo congelado, lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de la chica que tenia su nariz con unas vendas- Ryo… Ryoma

El solo retrocedió unos pasos, acto seguido la chica cerro la puerta tras de si y se dirigió al buzón, rozándolo por un lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto indiferentemente, de la misma forma que el le había hablado a ella-.

- Yo… quería ver como estaba tu nariz- dijo falsamente, su intención principal no era esa aunque también le preocupaba -.

- esta bien, el doctor dijo que no era nada grave- le respondió sacando unas tarjetas del buzón- ¿eso era todo?

-Si…- dijo agachando la mirada, ella debía estar muy molesta con el… debió esperar mas antes de disculparse y decirle lo que sentía.

- Ah… - dijo con un tono de desilusión aunque lo cambio rápidamente por uno de indiferencia- entonces ya puedes irte.

_**Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días**_

_**Yo quiero pensar un poco**_

_**Lo que tengo que hacer.**_

_**Y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada**_

_**Podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción.**_

- Sakuno… no- dijo colocando su mano en su hombro derecho para evitar que entrara de nuevo a la casa y lo dejara solo- yo no vine solo por eso.

Ella lo miro interesada, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo… una idea se le vino a la mente, podía venir a pedirle disculpas y a decirle que el también gustaba de ella, no… ya había resultado herida por tener esas estupidas esperanzas tanto física como mentalmente.

- Veras en esta época del año, me refiero a navidad yo siempre actuó diferente, nada me interesa y estoy siempre deprimido, no tengo conciencia de otros sentimientos y todo me molesta, en verdad no se por que me comporto y me siento así, desde que tengo memoria me pasa esto- le explicaba cabizbajo- y soy así con todo… hasta con el tennis, no agarro mi raqueta hasta que termina diciembre.

-…- ella estaba sorprendida ¿no jugaba ni tennis? Eso era serio- entonces…

- Lo que quiero decir es que mis sentimientos se nublan y soy inestable y es posible que… - subió su cabeza encontrado la mirada de la chica clavada en el- puede ser que yo sienta algo por ti.

- ¿Posible?- pregunto confundida

- Escucha ya te explique que no tengo en claro lo que siento pero si empiezo a recordar, me siento cómodo a tu lado y me pareces muy bonita – sakuno se sonrojo (uuupa papa xDD)- creo… que me gustas.

_**Que fuiste tú a quien he sentido mía**_

_**La que perfumo mi vida**_

_**Con un sueño de flor**_

_**Yo se que soy, digamos algo inmaduro**_

_**Pero es esa la manera en yo entiendo el amor.**_

- Yo… ¿en serio?-creía que esto era una broma, estaba soñando… definitivamente era la única explicación-.

-Si… pero Sakuno debes entender que no soy muy agradable en este mes, es algo casi increíble que yo este aquí… en navidad – se acerco unos paso mas a ella- por eso es mejor que esperemos un tiempo para decidir lo que haremos y que seremos, si no lo tomo despacio podría arruinarlo todo si no lo pienso bien. ¿Estas dispuesta a esperarme?

Todavía no lo podía creer… ¿le preguntaba si lo podía esperar? ¡Por supuesto que si! Lo quería mucho y ahora después de ocultar sus sentimientos y sufrir internamente, Ryoma Echizen el chico que había causado sensación por ser el primer novato que entra a los titulares de Seigaku, el que su amiga Tomoka le había formado un club de fan… se le había confesado.

- Yo esperare, Ryoma – las manos del chico que se habían encerrado en forma de puño para tratar de contener sus nervios se relajaron- esperare a que te sientas mejor.

_**Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días**_

_**Yo quiero pensar un poco**_

_**Lo que tengo que hacer.**_

_**Y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada**_

_**Podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción.**_

-Gracias- Ryoma vio como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de la chica, ¿Qué seria lo mejor para este caso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso? Podía haber logrado decirle lo que sentía a Sakuno pero hacerle demostraciones de afecto sobrepasaba los limites, pero en verdad quería besarla sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, aunque ese no seria el primer beso de Ryoma-.

-De nada…- ella se encontraba en la misma situación que el… no sabia que hacer, el le había explicado como se sentía, si ella hacia un solo movimiento incorrecto podría arruinar todo el momento mágico y especial que había ocurrido, como comprendiendo que el estaba pasando lo mismo que ella decidió decir algo- podemos esperar…

-Puedo adelantarte algo- sacando sus manos de los bolsillos del abrigo, se quito los guantes y tomo su delicado rostro en sus manos, acercándose a su cara lentamente cerro los ojos y sintió los fríos labios de Sakuno, claro ella no estaba tan abrigada como el, quizás podría abrazarla… no, no se atrevía, el beso al principio fue tímido pero luego cambio por uno lleno de dulzura, creyendo que ya había calentado lo suficiente los labios de Ryusaki quito sus manos del rostro de la chica y se separo de ella- Feliz navidad, Bye.

-Bye…- dijo sorprendida mientras veía a Ryoma cruzar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista… esperaría y esperaría impaciente.

Sakuno suspiro, después se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa, definitivamente este era el mejor regalo que Santa le podría haber dado.

_**Que fuiste tú a quien he sentido mía**_

_**La que perfumo mi vida**_

_**Con un sueño de flor**_

_**Yo se que soy, digamos algo inmaduro**_

_**Pero es esa la manera en yo entiendo el amor**_

_**Pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor**_

_**Pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor.**_

Terminado n.n ¿les gusto? Dejen reviews! Ajajaja quiero decirles que este fic tendrá continuación… no por ahora, pero les aseguro que tendrá!. Que horror señor (kami) yo con estas cursilerías xD bueno lo del primer beso de Ryoma es un tema del que hablaremos en la continuación del fic… juahahaha (risa maquiavélica), explicando lo de el 14 que separa las escenas lo puse por que es mi numero favorito xDD. Bueno cuídense paz y amor a todos!


End file.
